


The Fire In My Blood

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dis is an awesome mother, Dragon blood is magic, Dragon war, F/M, Fili is a badass, Fili is alive, Kili grew up an only child, Kili's father is alive, More tags to be added, Ori and Gimli are awesome friends, Protective Fíli, Shapeshifter Fili, Smaug is a tyrant, Thorin is an awesome Uncle, Viali is an awesome dad, Warrior Fili, Worried Kíli, dragon!fili, hurt!Fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Kíli believed he was an only child and despite wishing he had a sibling he had accepted it would never happen. Now, 75 years later he learns a secret, one his parents and Uncle had buried to be forgotten by all but them when Smaug attacked them on the road when he was just a baby.</p><p>Now, as he tries to come to terms with this shocking secret he quickly learns that not everything about that day was what it appeared, and that the past can come back to haunt you in a way you would never expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What We Lost Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/gifts), [xLilarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilarosa/gifts), [cybersuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy/gifts), [archer_and_lionprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/gifts), [Lionsmane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane/gifts).



**A/N: Hello everyone! New story! I know right, I'm totally on a story-roll at the moment! Anyway, I've been wanting to get this started since last year and now that I've finished writing what was probably one of the hardest fics of my life I've decided to make a start on it. It's always exciting starting a new story in a new AU, and this one offers plenty of awesome things, at least I think so and I hope you will too.**

**I've dedicated this to the following people:**

**SaucyWench because of her Dragon fic that when reading made me decide to buck up and start my own, if you haven't read it definitely do as you have no idea what an awesome fic you're missing out on!**

**xLilarosa and  Cybersuzy because you two are both amazing people who I love talking too! Love you both so here's yet another dedication :D**

**Archer_and_Lionprince because you have some fantabulous stories that I love and have been following me for what feels like forever :D**

**Lionsmane because your also an amazing person and I LOVED your fic that was inspired by one of mine. An Almighty Johnsons story gift would probably be more appropriate I know but I wanted to give you this all the same!**

**Anyway let me know what you guys think of it :D**

**Hanging out on[Tumblr!](http://filikilithorinforever.tumblr.com/)**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed through the window and shone on the sleeping brunets face, the light piercing through closed eye lids and slowly dragging him from the depths of slumber. As Kíli woke the sound of a child laughing followed him from his dreams before blue and gold flitted across his mind. He lay there, cursing silently that the sun had woken him from what had been a somewhat pleasant sleep and was contemplating burying his head beneath a pillow so he could sleep longer when his parents voices floated down the hall. He groaned, rubbing at his face as he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came to wake him.

He raised his arms above his head and let out a pleased moan as his back cracked, the still sore muscles from his gruelling training with Dwalin pulling in a satisfying way before he collapsed back into his mattress as thoughts of his dream drifted through his mind. It was the same dream he’d had throughout his life; a child laughing, a flash of gold and blue and a call of _“look Kee!”_ He huffed in annoyance for it never made any sense to him why he’d dream of those particular things as none of them held any relevance to his life and if he was entirely honest he just wanted them to stop. After all what was the point in showing him something that meant nothing of importance?

“Kíli! Breakfast is ready!” His father’s voice reverberated down the hallway and the brunet couldn’t help but sigh before rolling out of bed, sidestepping discarded clothing and books that had been scattered throughout his room before throwing a light tunic on over his head and splashing his face with water from the basin in the corner of the room. Once he was feeling slightly more coherent he padded down the hallway to join his family in the kitchen.

“Morning,” Kíli mumbled as he headed towards his mother and dropped a kiss on her forehead, peering into the pot and grinning at the sight of the porridge.

“Morning gimlith,” Dís replied whilst waving him to the spare seat beside his father and placed a bowlful in front of him and the brunet grabbed the honey to drizzle some onto his breakfast.

“What?!” Víali cried in mock outrage. “No good morning kiss for your dear old Adad? Tossed aside like mouldy cheese, the pain of it all!”

He hadn’t even had a chance to respond when his father’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and dragged him sideways, his father planting loud kisses all over his face much to his horror.

“Adad! Ad- stop it! Gross!” Kíli yelped as he swatted at his father and was eventually released with a dramatic sigh.

“Must you antagonise him?” Dis asked in amusement as she patted her disgruntled son on the head.

“Come now Víali,” a fourth voice said with exasperation, “we all know Dís is Kíli's favourite.”

The small family looked at the late comer with a grin as Thorin plopped himself into a seat on Kíli's opposite side, ruffling his nephews hair as he did so and chuckled as his hand was also batted away.

“Now you listen here,” Víalí said in false annoyance as he pointed his porridge lathered spoon at his brother in law, “no one can compete with Dís we all know that. Of course she’s Kíli’s favourite, she indulges him too -” The blond dwarf cut off with a yelp as Dís smacked her husband over the head with her ladle making Thorin and Kíli roar with laughter, Thorin nearly falling off his chair when he spotted the porridge now smeared in the blond hair.

“Ganged up on in my own home,” the blond grumbled as he wiped the porridge from his hair. “The nerve of it all.”

Despite his muttering he shot a wink at his wife as she walked past, a roll of the eyes and a kiss to the top of his head her reply as Dís sat beside him.

Kíli looked between his parents and his uncle with a small smile as he ate his breakfast silently and listened to the three of them bicker playfully. His family may be small, certainly smaller than many others but he loved it just the way it was and he knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“-rth to Kíli, Mahal boy is your head in the clouds again?” His father’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked at him in surprise, the older dwarf elbowing him playfully with a laugh.

“Sorry Adad what was that?”

“ _I_ asked,” Dís said with a fond shake of her head “what you had planned for the day. You have chores to do before we go tomorrow and I would like them completed before dinner.”

He nodded, running through the list of chores his mother had given him the night before when he remembered his talk with Gimli and Ori yesterday.

“Speaking of tomorrow Amad Gimli, Ori and I are going to go hunting for a couple of days. Gloin was telling us about a herd that has been spotted near the River Lhûn, the bucks should be a decent size at this time of the year and the extra meat and furs will bring in good coin.”

“My love,” his mother said with a frown, “you know you cannot go out tomorrow, we are going to The Outpost.”

Kíli let out a groan and tipped his head back in annoyance. In all honesty he had forgotten about the trip; the one his parents and uncle made him go on every year for no reason other than to mourn lives that had been lost on their journey to the Blue Mountains. It took several hours by horse to get to the clearing which resided on the side of a cliff, another outcrop below it before the base of the mountain was swallowed up by a forest

“Amad,” the young dwarf whined “we go every year; you drag me along every year and for what? To visit a silly memorial for an old attack? There is nothing stopping you all from going but I for one have no wish to go. I promised Gimli and Ori I would accompany them on the first hunt of the seas- Mama?

It was only then that Kíli noticed the tears in his mother’s eyes and the heavy silence that had fallen in the previously joyful kitchen.

“You know not what you speak,” Dís whispered hoarsely, “you know nothing of what we lost that day, what I lost that day.”

Kíli huffed as he glared at his mother, pushing his half-finished breakfast away from him. “That is not fair,” he growled “we have been going there for as long as I can remember and not once have you told me what happened or who was lost. Even the stone that you insist on praying at has no names engraved. So forgive me if I no longer want to accompany you on a silly journey that is utterly pointless.”

Dís pushed her chair back from the table and stalked to the sink, dumping her bowl into it before whirling on her son. “You know what,” she snapped as tears trickled from her eyes. “Fine. Do not come tomorrow, your presence there is no longer wanted.”

And with that she stormed from the room.

“Oh come on!” Kíli snapped as he looked between his uncle and his father, “that is totally unfair!”

Víali wrapped an arm around his sons shoulder and pulled him in to place a kiss on the side of his head. “I know son, I know. But it is not you she is angry at.” The blond dwarf looked to his silent king as he stood.

“I shall go talk to her. I think now is the time to tell him.”

“Tell me what? Uncle?” Kíli looked at his uncle with a frown, and the look of sadness that passed over Thorin’s face had him leaning away warily.

“What is it?”

“It is not out of a sense of duty to the people we lost that we venture to the Outpost every year Kíli, it is because of one dwarf in particular, or rather… dwarfling.” Thorin raised sad eyes to look at his nephew, his heart aching at the memory of that day so long ago.

“Your brother.”

The silence that fell in the kitchen was deafening as Kíli sat there in shock, trying to process what it was his uncle had just told him.

“I had a brother?”

Thorin nodded at the near silent question that fell from the brunets lips. “Aye, and an older brother at that. He was only five years old when Smaug came and took him from us.”

Kíli’s eyes widened in shock, unable to imagine the horror his parents and uncle must have suffered through watching their son as he was killed by the fire drake. No wonder his mother was so upset. “How?” he asked in a whisper. “What happened?”

Thorin stood with a sigh and moved to the counter to refill his mug, his back to his nephew as he spoke and the memories still painful to think about so many years after it had happened.

“Before your birth we had spent the winter in the Iron Hills, wanting you to be born somewhere warm and where help was readily available should we need it. Two months after you arrived we received word from a scout that the Blue Mountains were unoccupied save for a small village who gave their blessings for us to join them. We left in the spring once you were easier to settle following behind many of our people who had departed the moment word arrived, the ones who had no children or elders to worry about wanted to begin setting up and have houses, even if only temporary, set up for when we arrived.

In a way it is good so many left before us, we could have lost a lot more that day.”

Thorin returned to the table, giving his nephew who had sat there silently a small smile. “Your brother was fascinated by you,” he said quietly, a small smile on his lips as he remembered the awe in those bright blue eyes when he met Kíli for the first time. "He was fascinated with the fact a squirming bundle would grow up to be his brother and his best friend; although the way he talked to you and brought you things from his adventures showed us he would have no problems being both. He was such a curious child, getting into all sorts of mischief in the Iron Hills that had many a nurse turning grey the moment they were asked to watch over him. You can imagine how your parents felt when you began following in his footsteps.”

He chuckled softly, running a hand over the brunet locks in front of him and was pleased to see a small smile grace his nephews face at the comparison. But all too soon did his own fall at the thought of what had occurred.

“We had made it to the Outpost without any problems along the way when he appeared. It had been many years since any of us had seen Smaug, and to see him fly overhead once again after so long... I will never forget that day. We had been travelling with covered wagons to hold our supplies and shelter the children throughout the night when we had stopped for a break knowing we would be reaching the Blue Mountains by the afternoon. Your mother had taken you from the wagon and had wandered over to the trees so you were both in the shade whilst you fed. Your father and I had gone a little further down the road to assess the track and the best way to get the wagons through when a shadow passed overhead. We had seconds before we realised just what it was before everyone was scrambling for the trees, hoping that he hadn't seen the wagons when he turned and headed straight for us and it was then that your mother realised your brother was still in the wagon fast asleep. She screamed at me and your father to get him but we had barely taken two steps when Smaug grabbed the wagon along with another and took off.” He shook his head as tears fell from his eyes remembering the pain that had overwhelmed him as he watched the dragon carry his nephew off and how he had howled with grief and anger as he thought of the horrific end his blond nephew would meet.

He started when a gentle hand was placed over his own and he looked up to see Kíli leaning over, his normally bright brown eyes filled with tears. “You were never meant to grow up alone,” he whispered hoarsely. “Your mother wanted you to have siblings but she could not face trying to have another child, she could not bear the thought of replacing him.”

“I understand uncle,” Kíli whispered before he stood and wrapped his arms around his uncle's shoulders in a hug with his face buried in his hair, and awkward though it was due to the angle Thorin hugged him back all the same. 

“I am so sorry for what you all lost that day,” Kíli whispered into the raven locks “for what we lost. I understand now why it is so important to you and I apologise for my harsh words earlier.” He pulled away as Thorin moved to get up only to find himself drawn into a proper hug, and he sunk into the hold as his uncle rested their foreheads together.

“All is forgiven my nephew. Just remember that no matter what you are loved more than anything by your family.”

Kíli nodded before pulling away, grabbing the remaining bowls off the table and washing them before he turned back to Thorin.

“Uncle, if I may I need to go and find Gimli and Ori. I promise I’ll be gone only an hour or so and I’ll be back to do my chores later.”

“Of course Kíli,” Thorin said with a small smile. “Run along, I shall inform your mother and father, but make sure you’re not all day.” He understood Kíli’s need to talk to his friends, after all the lad was still so clearly troubled by the mornings revelations that having someone else to talk to, someone who knew nothing about it would be the best chance he would have at understanding the tumultuous emotions inside of him.

Kíli nodded before hurrying to the door, and just as he was about to head to his room to change a thought had him pausing.

“Uncle?”

“Yes Kíli?”

“My brother,” he asked hesitantly, “what was him name?”

Thorin looked at his nephew sadly, the memory of him screaming for the blond echoing in his ears.

“His name was Fíli.”

 

* * *

 

“Gimli look! Kíli’s coming!”

“Well it’s about time,” the young dwarf grumbled as he and Ori watched their friend wander over from their place in front of the training grounds.

“You took your -”

“Kíli?” Ori interrupted with concern “are you alright? You look awful.”

“You aren’t going to vomit are you? I only cleaned these boots yesterday,” Gimli asked his friend warily, taking a slight step back as he stopped in front of them.

Kíli rolled his eyes at the red head and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to gather his fleeting thoughts long enough to tell his two friends what he had found out that morning.

“I have a brother,” he found himself blurting out in the end. It wasn’t quite how he was planning on approaching the situation but it got a reaction all the same.

Gimli and Ori looked at each other in shock before turning back to the brunet. “Um, congratulations?” Ori asked tentatively, only to frown in confusion when Kíli shook his head.

“Our condolences then?” Gimli looked even more confused when Kíli rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I mean…” he sighed, taking a deep breath before trying once more. “What I meant to say was I have, or rather I had a brother.”

“How can you have had a brother?” Gimli asked incredulously. “Why have we never heard about him before?”

“I only just learned about him!” Kíli snapped as he began pacing in front of his friends. “I told Amad we were going hunting tomorrow and she told me I couldn’t because we were going to the Outpost. I told her I had no interest in going as it was pointless then one thing led to another and Uncle told me that I had an older brother who was taken by Smaug when we were there on our way to settle here and I…” He let out a sigh, burying his face in his hands as his shoulders sagged in defeat. “I told her I didn’t want to go tomorrow and now that I know… I don’t know what to do.”

Ori and Gimli looked at each other before they each placed a hand on his shoulder. “The hunt can wait for a few days Kíli,” Gimli said quietly. “I think going to the Outpost is more important than a deer.”

“But I -”

“Kíli,” Ori said gently. “You have always said going there was pointless because you knew none of the dwarves that had died. Now you do. You always said you wanted a brother, now is the time to learn about him.”

With his mind made up Kíli grinned at his friends before grasping their arms briefly and hurrying off. After all he had a lot to do before tomorrow.


	2. The Journey To Where We Lost You

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, finally managed to get back into the swing of writing,** **four days of being unable to operate due to the rain and cloud was a good push to save me from boredom most definitely! I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this, I'm happy with it but its one of those annoying ones that I _have_ to write to establish whats happening and sometimes I just want to get to the proper stuff. *sigh* Ah well we'll get there next chapter, promise!** _  
_

**Also the first part here I never intended to include until later on, but I realised that it probably worked best here so a little bit of suspense for you, even though the tags kinda give it away.**

**Also, the OFC in this, her name is pronounced Ar-lin-ee-a. Just in case lol. I admit I had a cooler (to me anyway) name that I spent several days thinking on in the odd moment, came up with it, loved it, couldn't wait to use it... forgot to write it down. And I didn't come to write this until a week later. -.-**

**Damn it.**

**Anywho moving on, special shout out to[Jenluci](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenluci), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114), [AtmosphericDisruption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmosphericDisruption), [BlackberrySage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberrySage), [SpyderzW3b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [SaucyWench](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench), [earlgreywithcream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreywithcream), [cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy), [mjeanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse), [agthoven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agthoven), and [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge) as well as the 6 guests who've kudosed and commented, you guys are amazing!**

**Hanging out on[Tumblr](http://www.filikilithorinforever.tumblr.com/)!**

_**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien** _

 

* * *

 

_It was the screaming that woke him. He had been sleeping peacefully in his parent’s wagon when the noise erupted outside, dwarves yelling at each other frantically and heavy footsteps beat the ground as they ran. He whimpered, waiting for his mother or father or even his uncle to come and get him._

_But no one did._

_A tiny hand clutched his own and Fíli looked down at them as Arlínía, the only other dwarfling in the traveling group besides him and his brother and who had been cuddled up to him whilst they slept stood beside him. The fear that made him shake was echoed in her wide green eyes and Fíli pulled the young dwarfling against his chest, both of them sniffling and looking at the closed flaps in terror when the screaming of their kin suddenly stopped._

_Heart racing in his chest Fíli shuffled forwards, his tiny hands holding Arlínía’s tightly. “Mama?” He whimpered, hoping that she would come and save them both. Both children screamed in terror when the wagon lurched violently, falling backwards into the blankets at their feet. They cried for their parents, grabbing onto each other as giant claws tore through the fabric roof and gripped the wooden frame before it was suddenly lifted from the ground, both dwarflings only just able to hear the cries of their names over the beat of wings._

_Eventually the wagon was dropped to the ground, Fíli and Arlínía trying to stifle their sobs as the wheels groaned and snapped out from underneath them throwing them off balance. They clung to each other, shaking in terror as a shadow passed over the fabric and a growl rumbled around them._

_“I know you are there little dwarflings,” a voice hissed “come now, don’t be shy. Step into the light.”_

_Neither child moved, frozen in fear as they were and both shrieked when the canvas was torn off by a claw revealing the head a dragon._

_“There you are,” the great serpent drawled, his tongue flickering out between his teeth as he looked them over._

_“What shall I do with you?”_

 

* * *

 

The sound of soft knocking at his door roused Kíli from his slumber, his hair as he sat up slowly a tangled birds nest from tossing and turning most of the night as thoughts of his dead brother filled his mind. Learning he had not always been an only child allowed him to solve the puzzle that had plagued him for years; the child’s laughter he would hear as he woke could belong to none other than Fíli. The creak of the door as it opened snapped his attention back to the present just as Thorin's head poked through, and the king in exile let out a snort when he laid eyes on the state of his nephew.

“Awake finally I see. If you plan on joining us today I suggest you hurry. Your mother is preparing breakfast as we speak.”

“Does she know I will be coming with you?” The brunet asked around a yawn, the sheets pooling in his lap as he stretched from his bed to pick up his discarded tunic. “She said I was not to come yesterday and I doubt her mind has changed.”

“Kíli,” Thorin said kindly, “your mother does not make every decision for you. And if she mentions anything then I will tell her I am taking you as my heir so that you may honour your predecessor.”

Thorin withdrew from the room and Kíli rolled out of bed, hurrying over to his chest to dig out fresh clothing and his weapons. As he dressed he mulled over his uncle's choice of words and decided that predecessor was a term he didn't like, especially when it referred to his brother. Predecessor was something used to describe an elderly dwarf who died of old age and left family and a legacy of some kind behind, not a child whose life had been cut short far too early. 

He grabbed his boots and sat on his bed, pulling them on as he thought about how no one had ever mentioned his brother; how it seemed that everyone had just forgotten he had ever existed. He knew his parents were probably the reason, it was likely they had insisted no one mention Fíli to him after he died, after all why tell a dwarfling about someone he lost and cause him unneeded pain when he could live life happy and oblivious? But by not mentioning Fíli it appeared that everyone had forgotten about him, that he was just a small part of the story of their move to Ered Luin that could be breezed over as though one were talking about the weather.

No more, he decided. Others may choose to forget about his brother but not him. Now that he knew he had once been a younger brother he was determined to honour Fíli’s memory, to live in remembrance of a golden haired dwarfling who wanted nothing more than to be his best friend and protector but was taken from them all before he had the chance.

He would do this for his brother; he would accompany his family to learn all that he could so that his memory would never die.

 

* * *

 

Kíli found his family at the table, warm scones with honey, ham and fruit spread out before them as they ate their breakfast. Thorin nodded in greeting as Kíli took his seat beside him and he winced internally at the frown his mother levelled him with.

“Kíli,” Dis asked slowly once she’d finished her mouthful of scone. “What are you doing up early?”

“Not early,” Kíli said nonchalantly as he loaded food onto his plate. “I am up at the same time I always am for the journey.”

“I told you that you were no longer going. You made your feelings about the day quite clear yesterday.”

The young dwarf took a deep breath before he looked at his mother, aware that Thorin and his father had quietened as they watched the exchange. “Amad, when I said I had no interest in going it was before I learned I had a brother who had been killed there. Now that I know I want to go so that I can mourn him properly. It was your choice to keep his existence from me my whole life, despite knowing how much I have wished for a brother since I was a child. I am going with you today whether you want me to or not for it is my choice, not yours.”

Kíli looked out the window as he bit into an apple to fill the awkward silence that had fallen over them. He didn’t want to look at his mother or even his father, fearing what their reactions might be but thankfully he didn't have to wait long before his mother cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Kíli,” she said quietly, “I am sorry for never telling you about Fíli. None of us have ever really gotten over his death, and by the time I felt like the pain had lessened enough that I could talk about him you were already racing through life with such joy. I had no desire to burden your shoulders with tales of the dead, hence why we never told you.”

The young dwarf reached across the table and gave his mother’s hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring her without words that he understood and that despite the sadness of never knowing, it was something he wouldn’t hold against her.

“Well,” Víali said slowly as he looked between his wife and son. “Before Thorin bursts into tears over the emotions we have just had the privilege to witness, how about we finish breakfast so we can set out before the sun appears?”

Víali’s indignant yelp as Thorin smacked him over the head broke the silence in the room and had all four dwarves laughing as they finished off their meal.

 

* * *

 

The crisp morning air filled his lungs as the young dwarf inhaled deeply, looking at the sky and smiling at the first touches of orange on the hills as the sun began to rise. He clucked his tongue and Daisy ambled forwards, walking alongside his uncle's mount as they made their way from the paddock towards the road that would lead them from town.

Only the dull thud of hoof falls could be heard as they made their way down the dirt path, keeping silent so as not to disturb the families who still slept nearby. As they approached the gate Thorin nodded to the guards who exited their hut and Kili grinned when the hulking form that could only be Dwalin approached them.

“Stuck here with all the new guards again Dwalin?” He asked cheekily, laughing as the bald warrior swatted his leg.

“Watch yer mouth yer pipsqueak,” Dwalin grumbled as looked up at the brunet who was grinning down at him. “If yer not careful I might start dragging yer to these guard shifts as well. Let’s see if yer laughing then.”

“Now now Dwalin,” Víali said as he pulled up alongside his son “it would be unfair to put Kíli with your new men. He would get bored watching them train and might end up using them as target practise just to see how fast they run. No, my son is better off where he is, at the forge and out hunting.”

Kíli and Dís burst out laughing whilst Thorin shook his head and turned to his friend. “We shall be gone all day and should be back around early evening.”

“Where are yer going?”

“The Outpost.”

Dwalin nodded, understanding immediately. “If yer not back by nightfall I’ll put a search patrol together.”

Thorin nodded in agreement and they waited until the gate had been opened before making their way out of the town. Although all four dwarves were trained warriors it was customary for anyone leaving the city for a trip to inform the guards when they expected to be back. It meant that if they ran into trouble they would have the assurance that as long as they stayed hidden and safe someone would eventually come looking for them.

Still half asleep the dwarves rode in silence, Kíli dozing in the saddle due to the gentle rocking motions as Daisy strolled down the path. Dís looked over at her son and smiled when she saw him with his chin on his chest, grateful Víali had chosen to stay beside him lest he fall. As she gazed upon her son and husband she couldn’t help the ache in her heart when she thought about how it should be her eldest son by Kíli’s side, not her husband. It was a thought that was often on her mind when she saw Kíli running around; memories of her running after Frerin and Thorin were ones that Kíli should have had with his own brother.

She shook her head slightly in an effort to clear it, not wanting her mind to linger on something that would always cause her pain, yet like an itch that demanded to be scratched she found herself thinking about her blond haired child.

_“Mama?”_

_Dís opened her eyes and looked over to see her blond son standing at the side of the bed, his fingers clutching the mattress as his wide bright blue eyes stared up at her._

_“Fíli my Ghivashith, did you sleep well?”_

_The mess of blond hair bobbed as he nodded, and she noticed with concern the cerulean orbs that stared up at her were filling with tears._

_“What is the matter sweetheart?”_

_Víali who was standing behind their son ran a gentle hand over the hair that was identical in shade to his own and looked at his wife with worry._

_“You…” a sniffle escaped the little dwarfling before he carried on, uncaring of the tears that had escaped his eyes. “You not hurting ‘nymore mama?”_

_Dís chuckled and stroked a thumb over her son’s smooth cheek, swiping away the stray tears and smiled as he leaned into her hand and nuzzled at her palm like a kitten. Her Fíli was such a gentle soul as he had been determined to help her throughout her pregnancy, always asking if she was ok or fetching things for her and it made moments like these all the more precious. “I promise Gimlith, I am much better now. Would you like to meet your brother?”_

_Fíli looked up at her in shock before a dazzling smile lit his face and he looked between his mother and father excitedly. “I have a brother?” The gasp of utter delight was infectious and despite feeling exhausted Dís couldn’t help the grin that tugged at her lips._

_“Yes my love you do. How about your silly old Adad helps you onto the bed so he can bring him over hmm?”_

_The dwarfling nodded excitedly and turned to his father with his arms raised, bouncing up and down as Víali scooped him up and looked at his son with a grin. “Silly old Adad?!” He exclaimed, “do not listen to your Amad Fíli, she is the silly dwarf!” The last part was whispered loudly making Fíli giggle as Dís rolled her eyes. After placing a kiss to his son’s nose Víali put him on the bed and Fíli scrambled to curl into his mother’s side, a small arm around her waist as he watched his father keenly._

_Víali strode over to the crib in the centre of the room, close enough to the fireplace to keep the baby warm yet far away enough to avoid him getting too hot. He scooped the baby into his arms, his smile as he looked down on the newest addition of his family full of love as he made his way over to the bed, handing the bundle to his wife before moving to the opposite side to cuddle up behind his son._

_The moment the baby was placed into Dís’ arms Fíli’s attention was solely focused on it, his gaze unwavering as she rearranged her newborn so that he could see him properly for the first time. Fíli’s tiny mouth fell open in shock as he stared at his new sibling and raised a finger to gently touch the brown hair atop his brothers head._

_He withdrew his finger and giggled, moving to pat the baby’s head once more as he looked at his mother. “His hair is soft!”_

_Dís and Víali laughed, Víali’s arms picking up his golden haired son and settling him in his lap so he could see better, as well as allowing him to cuddle up to his wife so he could watch both his children. “Fíli,” he said quietly, placing a kiss to the back of his head. “This is Kíli, your brother and someday, your best friend.”_

_The dwarfling looked at his father, his eyes alight with joy at the thought of his brother being his best friend. “May I hold him?”_

_After a bit of rearranging Fíli held his brother for the first time, a soft smile on his lips as he looked down at the tiny thing in his arms. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to Kíli’s forehead, hugging him to his chest gently as he did so and whispered to the sleeping baby,_

_“I love you Kíli.”_

 

* * *

 

A hand on her shoulder jolted Dís from her thoughts and she looked over at her brother in surprise, closing her eyes as his hand reached forward to brush the tears away that she didn’t know had fallen.

“I was just thinking of Fíli, the first time he saw Kíli,” she explained sadly, glancing over at her shoulder to check on her son and husband who were traveling just as they had been before.

“You need not explain to me,” Thorin said kindly. “I too find myself thinking of Fíli often, but more so on this day every year.”

Dís nodded, letting out a sigh as she stared ahead. “Kíli has missed out on so much by not having a brother. Yes children may be rare for our kind but knowing he had a brother who was taken from us makes it harder to think about the missed opportunities than if he had truly been an only child. The memories I have of running through the halls and through the forests with you and Frerin, I just wish he had those too.”

“And he does,” Thorin said quietly as he too looked at his nephew. “Only they were not with Fíli but with friends. Kíli did not miss out on those experiences Dís, and many of his friends are his brothers in all but blood. He leads a good life, never doubt that.”

“I know,” Dís murmured “I just, I wish Fíli was still here.”

“Me too Dís, me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimlith – star that is young  
> Ghivashith – treasure that is young


	3. Of Skinned Knees and Target Shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this canon five years old in Dwarven years = 2 human years. Yay Fili in his terrible 2's stage ;)
> 
> Also, I've changed Overlook to Outpost due to similarities with Erebor. Just to avoid placement confusion I thought I'd make it simpler :)

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes a new chapter and I apologise for the delay. Aside from being easily distracted I've also been working on the new chapters for my other two stories which I wanted to have completed before I posted anything but I decided because you've all been so patient and it's been a while since I've posted anything I'd chuck this one up. There will be a new update for In Our Time Apart in the next week or so, once I've finished the new Phoenix chapter.**

**So this chapter, we meet a couple of people, reminisce, and get a little bit of butt kicking done. This chapter was a bit of a funny one; I like the stuff in it and it covers all my chapter checkpoints, but I got a little stuck on the descriptions for our new arrivals so if it reads weird or doesn't feel right please let me know, as well as what you think would work better because maybe I'm overlooking something simple or overcomplicating things again :P**

**Special shout out to[Destiny101](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny101), [MatildaJohnson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaJohnson), [bellamysblakes (MyLostLove)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLostLove), [pandorasxbox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox), [Toorinh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toorinh), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Jenluci](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenluci), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114), [AtmosphericDisruption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmosphericDisruption), [BlackberrySage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberrySage), [SpyderzW3b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [SaucyWench](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench), [earlgreywithcream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreywithcream), [cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy), [mjeanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse), [agthoven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agthoven), and [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge) and the 17 guests who've commented/kudosed, you guys are awesome!**

**Hanging out on[Tumblr](http://filikilithorinforever.tumblr.com/), and for those who don't know I'm following in Littlestsecrets footsteps and doing a birthday prompt filler as I'm birthdaying again end of May. More details over there!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

  

The sun was still climbing over the trees when they made it to the Outpost. Knowing what he did now Kíli looked at the scene before him with fresh eyes and felt bile in the back of his throat at the sight. Skeletons of the wagons that been knocked over and broken were now covered in ivy as the last of the wood slowly disintegrated, remainders of the trees that had been snapped in half rotted where they lay, and in the middle of the clearing a large stone that Thorin, Víali, Dwalin and Balin had erected the year after Fíli had died was hidden behind ivy and other weeds.

The wreckage before him told him of a day of terror and grief, of a group of dwarves who were so close to arriving at a place they could call home before the dragon attacked and took from them a treasure more precious than gold, changing their lives forever. He glanced at his parents, sadness washing over him as he watched his father pull his mother into a hug before burying his face in her hair.

“The pain never truly goes away, no matter how many years it has been.”

He jumped slightly at Thorin’s voice beside him, the older dwarf’s footsteps having been muffled by the long grass. He looked at his uncle and saw the same sad look on his face that was on his parents and when Thorin wrapped an arm around his shoulder he turned into the hug willingly. If Thorin was surprised by the embrace he didn’t let it show but instead held his nephew tighter in his arms, grateful for the comfort a simple hug could bring.

“Seeing it and knowing what I do now, I understand why this day makes you sad every year.” Kíli murmured into his uncle’s leather jacket, feeling embarrassed for the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn’t expect to get this upset over seeing the all too familiar sight but just thinking of the brother he never knew made the loss all the greater.

“And just as it makes me sad,” Thorin whispered as he stroked a hand his nephew’s hair, “it also makes me appreciate more what I have right in front of me; my family. Despite losing Fíli who I will always hold dear in my heart I thank Mahal that I did not lose you or your parents as well.”

He placed a kiss to his nephew’s forehead before holding him at arm’s length and giving him a small smile. “Come now,” he said kindly, “let’s get to it.”

 

* * *

 

The midday sun shone down on the small family who were sprawled on the ground, bellies full from their lunch and bodies slightly sore from all the weeding they had done. Deciding his muscles had rested long enough Kíli stood, stretching his arms above his head with a pleased groan before kicking Thorin lightly in the side.

“Come on uncle,” he said cheerfully “time to prove you have yet to go blind in your old age and can still shoot.”

Víali and Dís sniggered as Thorin, who had been snoozing before being rudely woken by a boot to his side glared up at his nephew playfully. “I’ll show you old you little orc.” He rose from the ground and Kíli darted over to the trees, cackling madly as he dodged the apple core that was thrown at his head.

Watching his son and brother in-law set up at the trees with their bows Víali settled against the uncovered memorial stone and dragged his wife to sit between his legs, smiling to himself when she pillowed her head against his chest. “Watching them compete never gets old,” he chuckled, giving her a gentle squeeze at the fond smile on her face when she nodded in agreement.

For the first time since the attack they had had the freedom to talk about Fíli openly with his youngest son present, regaling Kíli with memories they had of him and all the mischief the blond dwarfling had gotten up to in his short life. The ones that seemed to be Kíli’s favourites were stories of Fíli often testing the stamina and patience of even the most hardy of dwarves when he managed to sneak past them and out the open door into the vast halls of the Iron Hills, forcing the guards to spend hours searching for the wayward dwarfling only for his parents or uncle to find him hours later curled up on the couch or in bed fast asleep. Only after the fifth time it happened did they give up on scolding the child; Thorin and Dain agreeing over dinner that these impromptu searches Fíli led the guards on all over the mountain was in fact becoming beneficial for their training.

A roar of laughter pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Kíli sprawled on the ground with a pout on his lips; Thorin holding his sides as he laughed about whatever had occurred and even Dís was trembling as she attempted to bite back her chuckles.

He shook his head with a smile as Thorin helped his son up from the ground and ruffled his hair much to the young dwarf’s annoyance. Watching his brother in-law pull his son up reminded him of the many times Fíli had fallen over when he ran through the halls of the Iron Hills, his little legs carrying him from one place to another, too impatient to wait for the older dwarves to catch up or already on an adventure only he understood and more often than not he’d return with scraped hands and knees from tripping over as he ran.

_A thud had Víali turning around as he made his way to the forge and he suppressed a grin as he spotted his son sprawled face down on the carpet that lined the hallway, knowing a fall was nothing new in the life of the little prince as he raced about. He waited for a moment, and when Fíli didn’t move he set his bag down and made his way over. As he got closer he heard a pitiful sniffle and hurried to his son’s side, concerned that he had injured himself._

_“Fíli! Are you alright?!” He asked worriedly as he crouched down. “Mê inùdoy, are you hurt?”_

_The blond curls bounced as Fíli raised his head, his startling blue eyes swimming with tears and his bottom lip quivering as he sat himself upright. A cursory glance over his son told him that he hadn’t hurt himself meaning he had been in tears when he had come running after him._

_Kneeling before his son he stroked a hand over the wild curls, his eyes and tone soft as he spoke to him. “What’s the matter my little lion? What has upset you so?”_

_“You goin’ ‘way,” Fíli sobbed quietly as he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. “Don’ wan’ you t’go.”_

_Víali sighed softly as he scooped up his son, cradling him against his chest. Dís’s pregnancy had been taxing on her this time around and his normally cheerful wife had become more tired as of late. Not only did she have to deal with the rapid changes of her body and mood, but because Thorin was in the final stages of planning their move to the Blue Mountains she had much to oversee in preparations for the dwarves who would be leaving in the coming weeks before they themselves joined their people a few months after the birth. Whilst Dís had been trying to catch snatches of sleep where she could and Thorin had been busy with assisting Dain where needed as well as planning for their move, Víali had been spending as much time as possible at the forge to ensure their family had enough gold to last them a good while when they arrived at their new home._

_Of course, with all the adults suddenly busy Fíli had found himself left alone most days, even the guards had stopped searching for him in favour of training new recruits. The five year old discovered that he had no one to tell of his adventures in the evenings as his family no longer came together for their meals, the older dwarves eating only when they found the time and going to bed soon after to prepare for their early starts. Víali had noticed his son becoming quieter over the last few weeks; instead of running around or trying to play games with his parents he sat quietly on the floor in the living room or his bedroom with a handful of toys around him, or even paper and paints. He’d thought it a stage Fíli was going through and had thought nothing of it, but the tears streaming down his face and the trembling body in his arms told him otherwise._

_Guilt washed through him as he realised they’d neglected their little lion and he hugged the dwarfling to his chest, an apology on his lips when Fíli’s quiet words had his heart seizing in grief._

_“Did I do somefing wrong? You ‘nd mama and uncle Thor’n don’t like me anymore.”_

_Víali tried to shush his son over his renewed cries as he buried his face in his sons hair, eyes squeezed shut against the tears threatening to fall._

_“No my love,” he murmured shakily. “Amad, Thorin and I love you more than anything and that will never change. I’m sorry we haven’t taken the time to play with you or listen to your adventures, we’ve been so busy but that should never have pushed you aside.” He got to his feet, Fíli’s head resting on his shoulder as he was cradled against his father’s strong chest._

_“Why don’t we get a pony and go for a ride to the forest today instead of me going to the smelly old forge, hmm?”_

_He watched with relief at the hopeful smile that crept its way onto Fíli’s face and he moved his son so that he was perched on his shoulders, chuckling at the squeal of delight he got in response._

_“And,” he whispered conspiratorially, looking up as he held on tightly to the little legs “how about we go steal some cookies and sweet buns from the kitchens before we go? Adventurers need to have treasure to find after all!”_

_The hands pulling at his braids excitedly had him do a little spin much to Fíli’s delight before they made their way to the stables, Víali sending word with a passing guard to inform the forge master he wouldn’t be in that day._

The memory of the chaos he and Fíli had caused that day in the forests and the market made him smile sadly for despite the joy they both had had the negligence from them all, no matter that it was accidental still caused a pang of sadness even now. Since losing Fíli he had sworn that regardless of whether he was in trouble or not Kíli would always know he was loved, especially growing up. The absolute heartbreak that had been on his eldest son’s face that day was something he refused to see again.

Settling back against the rock more comfortably, Víali inhaled the crisp air deeply before looking up to watch over his family once more.

 

* * *

 

After an hour of shooting different targets in an attempt to best the other the little family were once more sprawled on the ground enjoying the chance to laze about in the sun and nibble on the sticky buns Dís had purchased from the market the day before. Debating on whether it was time to pack up and head home before Thorin and Kíli truly fell asleep the four dwarves were startled from their peaceful musings when they heard several voices talking nearby.

All four sat frozen, glancing at one another worriedly as they tried to hear what they were saying; wondering whether these were simple merchants passing by or whether they could pose a risk to their family when they were so far from home and help.

In seconds the group were on their feet and creeping silently towards the edge of the cliff when they heard the words  _wealth_ and  _village_ , fury pumping through their veins when they realised that the group below them were far from innocent. Thorin drew his bow first, preparing to fire only to be stopped by a hand on his arm and a shake of the head by Dís.

“We are too far away to make them pay for what they have done and we don’t know how many are down there,” she warned quietly, her eyes searching out her son and husband to ensure they didn’t try anything either. “Just from the voices alone it sounds like we are outnumbered. Let’s just watch and see what they do for now, then we can make a move.”

Grudgingly Thorin nodded and moving silently the four dwarves crawled to the very edge of the cliff, using the bushes there to hide behind as they peered down at the group below.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe how easy tha’ was”

“Pract’ly handed it over the stupid mutts”

“Reckon the wagon contains the only wealth tha’ village had”

“Fink we can hit another by the end of the week?”

“Enough!” The leader looked around the group of men in annoyance, their overlapping talking getting on his nerves. “Just because we’re away from the village don’t mean we’re in the clear. There are other settlements nearby, ones that send out patrols so unless you runts want to be hauled off in irons I suggest ya shut ya traps.”

“You’ll be suffering more than irons I assure you.”

The small leather pouch the leader had been bouncing in his hand as they walked was almost dropped when a female’s voice suddenly rung out. The group whipped around, drawing their swords hurriedly as a male and a female stepped forward from the trees, a smirk on their faces as they observed the bandits in amusement. The small family that were hidden looked at one another, fingers caressing the hilts of their own weapons as they watched the newest arrivals warily.

They were both dwarves, Kíli realised, their height compared to the group of humans being the most obvious, however there were some vast differences in their appearance that made him wonder just where they were from. The female had light brown hair that had been tied up in a ponytail; her face was clean shaven revealing a defined jaw and plush lips that were curled in a smirk. The clothing she wore was something he had seen only a handful of times when rangers passed through Ered Luin carrying tidings for Thorin of trouble abroad; the close fitting dark green pants and tunic that hugged her trim torso further emphasising her gender.

The male was not much different; his shoulder length blond hair lay in soft waves around his face with several braids throughout that were each adorned with a bead of some kind, and whilst his companions face was smooth his was not; a short cropped beard accompanied his moustache which had been braided on either side much to Kíli’s amusement, especially as it was on a slight angle as the dwarfs lips were curled in a matching smirk. His clothing was much the same, the close fitting of the dark fabric outlining a body that had clearly gone through years of training.

“Stealing from the village was a bad idea, especially when they are under protection.”

It was the blond who spoke up this time, his words amused whilst his voice was like gentle thunder as it reverberated around the forest; a forest that seemed to have gone silent, holding its breath as it waited.

The warning, if it could be called that, had the leader of the bandits sneering in their faces, his sword resting by his side as he looked down on the dwarves before him.

“Protected?” He scoffed, “if you’re referring to them so called guardians that supposedly look after helpless towns too weak to defend themselves I’ve got news for you. Them guardian’s ain’t been seen in these parts for years. They’ve gone; their focus on the wealthy that fatten their pockets and bellies rather than the ones who stand no chance against thieves. They won’t know what happened here and if they ever find out it’ll be too late to do anything.”

If the dwarrowdam’s look had been smug before, it was near predatory as her companion stepped away from her side. “Are you sure about that?”

The screams of horror from the thieves was the only thing drowning out his own yelp of shock as the blond disappeared in a flurry of clothes and limbs only to be replaced by a golden dragon; the human turned beast towering over the now terrified bandits as he growled down at them.

He’d never seen a dragon in his life, Smaug having forced them from Erebor long before he’d been born yet somehow he knew that despite his size the dragon was relatively small for his kind. Sitting on his haunches the horns that protruded from his forehead were just below the tops of the ancient pines behind him, a height that Kíli realised with horror brought his head well above them meaning if he looked away from the thieves he’d spot the little family immediately.

A twang, thud and a choked off scream snapped Kíli’s attention back to the group below and he felt his eyes widen in shock at the sight of a dead bandit with an arrow protruding from his chest. The female notched another arrow, aiming at the leader who had stepped forward with his sword raised.

“You would be correct,” she snarled, her eyes blazing as she glared at the bandit. “We have been gone awhile, training and fighting against the evil that is trying to find a foothold in Middle Earth once more. But we’re back, and the only reason you are still drawing breath is so you can spread the word; the guardians have returned, and we will NOT suffer evil to pass.”

She turned, aiming her bow at the wagon and fired at the rope that secured the nervous ponies to their burden. Her arrow flew true, embedding itself and severing the tether to free the creatures that fled from their masters as the dragon launched into the air. The beat of the wings had Kíli ducking his head as dust whipped around them, and over the air thundering in his ears he only just made out the startled yells as the bandits were blown over. He was barely able to raise his hand to shield his eyes long enough to watch as the talons latched onto the wagon, hovering as though waiting to take off.

It was the cry of fury that made him realise the dragon _was_ waiting; his companion had charged at the leader, whipping her leg up and burying her boot into his stomach to bring him to his knees. Plucking the pouch from his hand she raced to the wagon, leaping on top and somehow climbing up the glittering scales until she could perch herself onto his back.

With a mock salute they took off, the dragon hauling the precious cargo away leaving a group of terrified bandits and a stunned family in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mê inùdoy - my son


End file.
